


Кольцо власти

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cruelty, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставалась одна, последняя мелочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольцо власти

Член Дерека встал под осторожными прикосновениями, и Стайлз только теперь с восторгом начал понимать, что да, это его, настроенный на хозяина, раб, который возбудится по малейшей прихоти Стайлза. Оставалась одна, последняя мелочь.  
Стайлз вспомнил просмотренное недавно аниме и хмыкнул... почему бы нет? Какая разница, куда надевать кольцо, лишь бы вещица удостоверяла его право собственности. Сенсоры, которыми напичкан их автоматизированный мир, считают информацию с жесткого диска, даже если кольцо будет внутри раба. Они с Лидией как-то в детстве проверяли.  
Кольцо было широким и тяжелым, но недостаточно широким для твердого члена. Пришлось жестоко ущипнуть головку: возбуждаться по команде рабов научили, но обратное обычно не интересовало хозяев – поэтому Дерек, как и прочие рабы, такой «опции» не имел. Зато обжигающая боль отлично послужила заданной цели: член упал, и Стайлз с большим трудом, шипя и ругаясь, натянул идентификационное кольцо до самого основания. Оно плотно обхватило член, и Дереку было по меньшей мере неуютно, а то и больно, но он покорно терпел, не выказывая ни малейшего протеста.  
Полюбовавшись видом напряженных мышц пресса, обрамленных распахнутыми полами белой рубашки, и окаменевшими от боли и дискомфорта бедрами, между которыми висел плотно охваченный кольцом член, Стайлз еще раз небрежно приласкал его – и член встал снова, правда, на этот раз медленнее. Вены набухли, плоть даже с виду теперь казалась болезненно чувствительной – и когда Стайлз заворожено потёр головку, Дерек выдохнул сквозь зубы. Грудная клетка мерно поднялась и опустилась – впервые. До этого Дерек словно бы и не дышал.  
Да, так было определенно лучше. Отзывчивость нравилась Стайлзу гораздо больше, и он решил, что кольцо так и останется.  
Вот теперь он поиграет.


End file.
